Promise
by Tabifangirl
Summary: Yang Joonmyeon butuhkan untuk mengobati rindu hanyalah sebuah pelukan dari Yixing. Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01. Bunny x Unicorn . EXO. OOC. AU. Semi-Canon. Oneshot. #1800DayWithEXO #BelieveInLay


Promise

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Yang Joonmyeon butuhkan untuk mengobati rindu hanyalah sebuah pelukan dari Yixing. #1800DayWithEXO #BelieveInLay

Boy x Boy. SULAY. Suho x Lay. JOONXING. Joonmyeon x Yixing. 10 : 01. Bunny x Unicorn . EXO. OOC. AU. Semi-Canon.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan pada akhirnya kita memahami, memeluk ialah cara terbaik untuk berbicara, tanpa banyak kata." – Karizunique

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dorm EXO, 12 Maret 2017. 10:07 PM**_

Libur, adalah sesuatu yang bisa disebut langka bagi salah satu _boygroup_ asal Korea Selatan yaitu EXO. Tapi suatu keajaiban yang patut disyukuri, agensi mereka yaitu SM Entertainment kali ini memberikan libur selama kurang lebih dua minggu. Yang artinya, tak ada bangun pagi, tak ada lagi tidur di ruang tunggu bandara untuk beberapa hari yang akan datang. Memang masih ada beberapa jadwal yang harus mereka penuhi, tapi hanya untuk 1 atau 2 orang member, dan tak memakan waktu yang lama. Jadi mereka masih bisa menikmati banyak waktu luang bersama.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari ke 1800 sejak debutnya EXO. Berbagai macam perayaan dilakukan oleh penggemar merka, yang dikenal sebagai EXO-L, di luar sana. Bahkan _hashtag_ #1800DayWithEXO sempat menjadi _trending topic_ di sosial media _Twitter_. Sedangkan untuk member EXO sendiri lebih memilih untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm yang sudah lama mereka tempati.

"Yixing! Ayo sampaikan harapanmu!" Joonmyeon yang baru datang dari dapur dengan kue di tangannya berucap dengan senang sembari melihat ke tempat yang biasanya Yixing duduki.

" _Hyeong_ , _Yixing Gege_ tak di sini," Lirih Jongin, salah satu anggota paling muda yang EXO miliki.

"A-ah iya. Kau benar," Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajah tampan Joonmyeon kini menghilang.

Dan Jongin agaknya merasa bersalah untuk itu. Ia tahu bahwa leader mereka merindukan teman satu grupnya itu. Member yang lain juga sama. Tapi mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena terbentur jadwal yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa. Dan mereka sadar betul, bahwa ini juga demi karir mereka, demi EXO, dan para penggemar mereka di luar sana.

"Joonmyeon _hyeong_ , m-maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu minta maaf," Joonmyeon meletakkan kue yang ia bawa ke atas meja yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka, "Ayo semua berkumpul. Manager _hyeong_ tadi memberi kita ini."

"Itu apa _Hyeong_?" Tanya sang maknae, Oh Sehun, sambil memandang makanan di hadapannya dengan penuh selidik.

" _Cheese cake_."

"Oh," Ucap Sehun singkat, "Ya sudah, ayo makan!"

"잘 먹겠습니다!" Para member berseru dengan kompak.

Di sela-sela kegiatan makannya, mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari masa trainee hingga warna warni kehidupan yang dijalani saat ini.

Tak sengaja, Joonmyeon melirik jam yang menggantung dengan kokoh di dinding dekat pintu dapur. Ternyata sudah pukul 11:30 malam.

"Sudah larut. Lebih baik kalian pergi tidur. Gunakan liburan kali ini untuk beristirahat yang cukup."

"Jika ada di antara kita yang butuh tidur yang cukup, kau orangnya," Ucap Xiumin, member yang memegang sebutan _mad hyeong_ di EXO itu menepuk pundak Joonmyeon pelan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan aku, _hyeong_. Tapi Yixing."

"Joonmyeon _Hyeong_ ," Panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

" _Do you miss him that much_?"

Dan tanpa ragu Joonmyeon menjawab, "Ya. Bahkan mungkin lebih banyak dari yang bisa aku sendiri bayangkan."

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tajam, yang berupa sebuah gurauan, pada Baekhyun sebelum dirinya berkata, "Kamipun merindukannya, _Hyeong_."

"Ini sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali ia ada di sini bersama kita. Aku benar-benar merindukannya."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam. Kali ini mereka akan mendengarkan keluh kesah sang leader, yang mungkin saja sudah ia pendam sendiri untuk waktu yang lama.

"Di hari biasa mungkin aku bisa melupakan rindu ini sejenak. Tapi jika kita libur dan tak melakukan apapun, jangankan wajahnya, melupakan caranya memanggil namaku saja aku tak bisa. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Sehun melirik ke arah Joonmyeon. Entah kenapa Sehun pikir, _hyeong_ nya yang satu itu terdengar begitu putus asa.

"Apakah dia sesibuk itu hingga lupa kembali kesini?" Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Atau dia memang tak-"

"Joonmyeon!" Xiumin segera memotong ucapan Joonmyeon sebelum ucapannya semakin tak terkontrol.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, pikiranmu kacau."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyeong_."

"Tapi kau tak terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Kau tak percaya padaku, _Hyeong_?"

"Istirahatlah. Kumohon."

"Pft. Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," Joonmyeon menghela napas pelan, "Kalian jangan tidur terlalu malam!"

"Siap!"

"Tentu saja!"

" _Good night_ , Joonmyeon!"

"Selamat malam, Joonmyeon _Hyeong_!"

"Ya, selamat malam!"

Setelahnya, Joonmyeon langsung menuju kamar yang ia bagi dengan Sehun yang berada di lantai 2. Sebelum tidur, ia menyempatkan diri untuk membersihkan wajah dan juga menggosok giginya.

Begitu kembali dari kamar mandi, Joonmyeon melihat seseorang yang tampak begitu familiar sedang duduk di salah satu sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Yixing?" Ucap Joonmyeon.

Dan pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil namanya itu mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel di tangannya, menuju ke arah Joonmyeon, "Hey, _leader_! Apa kabarmu hm?"

"Aku baik. Tapi tak sebaik saat kau ada disini bersama kami," Pemuda yang bermarga Kim itu kini berjalan mendekati Yixing.

Kemudian Yixing tertawa pelan, "Kau ini bicara apa? Hahaha."

"Aku serius," Lalu Joonmyeon mengambil tempat duduk di arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi Yixing.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu."

"Kau sendiri apa kabar?"

"Aku baik. Terima kasih sudah bertanya!"

Sekitar 5 menit, keduanya hanya duduk diam sambil bertukar tatapan.

"Aku merindukanmu," Lirih Joonmyeon memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan 'aku juga merindukanmu', _leader_?"

Mendengar ucapan Yixing, Joonmyeon berniat untuk pura-pura kesal. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan duduk membelakangi Yixing, "Tidak! Kau tak perlu mengatakannya."

"Aku bercanda," Yixing merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar, "Kemarilah dan beri aku satu pelukan."

Tanpa pikir panjang,Joonmyeon berbalik untuk kemudian memeluk Yixing dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Ya. Aku tahu," Dengan senang hati Yixing membalas pelukan itu.

Beban yang selama ini mengganjal di hati Joonmyeon seakan menguap, hilang entah kemana. Dan sekarang ia percaya, memeluk adalah cara terbaik untuk menyampaikan rasa rindu.

"Jangan pergi lagi."

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Meninggalkan kami, EXO dan juga _uri_ EXO-L," Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukan pada rekan satu grupnya itu, "Jangan kemana-mana. Kumohon."

Lagi-lagi Yixing menanyakan hal yang sama, "Kau ini bicara apa, Joonmyeon _Ge_?"

"Kau tak mengerti betapa khawatirnya aku saat membaca berita tentang dirimu di internet."

Bukannya menjawab, Joonmyeon malah berbicara semakin aneh – menurut Yixing.

"Itu urusanku. Jangan dipikirkan lagi."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak memikirkan itu?!" Suara Joonmyeon sedikit meninggi, "Kau kan-"

Yixing tersenyum maklum. Sama sekali tak terbersit niat untuk marah. Ia mengerti bahwa Joonmyeon tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatinya. Lelaki itu hanya terlampau khawatir.

Lalu pria kelahiran Changsha itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan Joonmyeon. Diganti dengan Yixing menangkup kedua pipi sang _leader_ , lalu menyatukan dahi mereka berdua, "Tolong jangan lupakan janjiku pada kalian dan juga penggemar kita. Aku takkan pergi."

"Mereka pun mengucapkan hal yang sama, 'aku takkan pergi'. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi?" Joonmyeon menatap Yixing tepat di kedua matanya.

"Kau tau, _Gege_? Terkadang beberapa hal berada di luar kendali kita."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah," Yang lebih muda memutus kontak mata terlebih dahulu, "Sejak kapan _leader_ kebanggaan EXO jadi emosional seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya khawatir," Joonmyeon melepaskan tangan Yixing yang ada di pipinya. Lalu menggenggam kedua tangan itu dengan erat.

"Aku takkan pergi," Ucap Yixing meyakinkan.

" _The thought of losing you scares the hell out of me_."

"Percayalah."

" _Qing bu yao likai wo_ , Yixing."

Sebagai orang yang terlahir dan tumbuh dewasa di Cina, Yixing jelas mengerti arti dari ucapan Joonmyeon.

" _Aiya!_ Berhentilah bicara macam-macam!" Yixing mencubit pipi Joonmyeon dengan gemas, "Aku kan masih di sini."

"B-baiklah. Maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tanpa perlu kau bicarapun aku tahu."

"Bagus kalau begitu," Joonmyeon mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau akan menginap malam ini?"

"Iya. Boleh aku tidur di sini?" Tanya Yixing dengan ragu-ragu yang disertai rasa malu.

"Tentu saja. Biar Sehun pindah ke kamar Baekhyun untuk malam ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Apapun untukmu."

"Oh iya, aku mau membersihkan wajah dan menggosok gigi dulu. Pinjam kamar mandimu, ya?"

"Silahkan."

Begitu mendapat persetujuan dari sang empunya, Yixing langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual sebelum tidurnya. Kemudian mengganti baju dengan kaus dan celana pendek yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur.

Saat kembali ke kamar, dilihatnya Joonmyeon sudah menyamankan dirinya dengan cara bersandar di ujung tempat tidur.

Dengan mata yang sudah setengah tertutup, Joonmyeon menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, "Ayo tidur. Waktu sudah semakin larut."

Yixing mengangguk, lalu ia menyamankan diri di samping Joonmyeon, "Aku sudah menemui member yang lain."

"Oh iya? Lalu bagaimana?" Joonmyeon merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap Yixing.

"Kami berbicara beberapa hal. Itu saja."

"Oh begitu."

"Iya."

"Ya sudah, cepat tidur. Sudah malam."

"Baiklah. _Good night, leader!_ "

" _Good night_ , Xing- _ie_."

15 menit lamanya Yixing menutup mata dan mencoba untuk tidur. Berkali-kali ia bergeser untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, namun nyatanya gagal. Ia belum bisa tidur.

" _Ge_?"

"Hm?" Joonmyeon membuka mata lalu melihat ke arah Yixing yang kini berbaring menghadap dirinya.

"Sudah tidur?"

"Belum. Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan suara khas orang yang sudah sangat mengantuk, "Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja," Yixing terdiam sesaat, "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Mau berbagi denganku?"

"…"

"Jangan membuatku penasaran, Yixing."

"…"

"Aku menunggu."

"Pft," Yixing menghela napas berat, "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kuharap aku akan tetap tinggal dan bisa tetap tinggal."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu memeluk pemuda di hadapannya dengan erat, "Kau memang harus tetap tinggal. Karena kau punya kami dan juga EXO-L yang akan selalu mendukungmu. Kami percaya padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Foot note:

Qing bu yao likai wo = Jangan tinggalkan aku.

잘 먹겠습니다! = I'll eat well.

Mad hyeong = Kakak laki-laki paling tua.

Aiya! = Ya ampun!

.

.

.

.

.

Saya galau merindukan SuLay, Yixing sendiri, dan juga EXO. Maaf kalau feelnya kurang dan saya nggak jelasin hubungan mereka berdua disini T-T

Oh iya, sudah pada tau project #Wolf100MillionsViews ? Kalau belum, ini sedikit penjelasannya. Jadi, ini project yang dibuat EXO-L dengan target MV EXO – Wolf bisa mencapai 100 juta penonton dalam rangka menyambut 5 tahun debutnya EXO. Kalau yang belum gabung, ayo gabung? Nggak perlu banyak-banyak, sebisanya aja. 1 view dari kalian akan sangat berharga :') Keep supporting and send EXO lots of love, my co EXO-Ls! 3

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


End file.
